Carl & Rick (Follow up to Carl & Enid)
by JenniferC16
Summary: This is a follow up to the short story of Carl & Enid.


"Ouch!"

Carl winced, wiping his forehead to check for blood.

"Oh, stop. It's just iodine." scoffed Carol as she closed up the first aid kit.

"It burns"

"That's a good thing, then it won't get infected", she said, as she stood up.

"Here let me look one more time" She ran her fingers over the bandage on his cheek and checked for anything that she may have missed.

"Wow, you really got cut up", she looked at him with a frown, shook her head and quickly kissed his forehead.

Carl squirmed away and chuckled. "Thanks for patching me up, Carol"

"Of course", she walked away to the door where Rick was standing.

"You look a mess", Rick said as he walked into the room.

"I feel fucked up", Carl replied as he stood up and let out a small groan.

"Hey, hey, watch the language"

Carl rolled his eyes, "Oh, please, dad", "I've killed people, I've killed walkers, I've done everything else but I'm not allowed to use certain words?"

Rick stared down at the floor, a puzzling look coming over his face. "Everything else?"

Carl stiffened and cleared his throat, sliding his hands into his pockets and looking out the window. Trying to dodge the question, he stuttered, "I just mean, I've been through a lot." His brow wrinkled upon hearing what he had just said. He kicked himself inside for saying that because he didn't want Rick to know that he felt that way.

Rick could sense the the touchiness so he didn't pry any further. Letting out a deep sigh, "Carl..."

"Dad, I know." I'm sorry about the fight but he pushed me into it."

Rick stared deeply at his son. The sunlight reflecting off his blue eyes, he had grown into a man already. His shoulders were broad and his stature was much like Rick's. Strong and steady. Rick fought to see a resemblance of Lori in Carl's facial features but all he could see was himself. Rick slowly nodded. "It was over Enid?"

Carl licked his lips and shifted his weight, hesitating to answer, he just nodded.

"I understand you wanted to protect her because Ron was harassing her but they told me it was an all out brawl. I'm expected to keep order here and it doesn't look good to have my own son going around getting into fights"

"I didn't start it, Dad"

"I know."

"He..", Carl stopped and his gaze fell to the floor.

"Go on.", Rick said.

Carl wanted to tell his dad the whole truth but Enid had confided in him and he didn't want to betray her trust so he chose his words carefully and continued with caution, "Dad, Ron isn't...right."

"Right?"

"I mean," Carl took a deep breath and again looked out the window, "Ron made Enid do things. He...took advantage of her."

Carl tightened his jaw and swallowed hard. "He wanted her to do these things again today when I was out hunting with Daryl. But she refused and that's why they were arguing and he was grabbing her."

"She doesn't want to do those things. She never did. He forced her and it all doesn't matter now, nothing of what she did in the past matters. I don't care about it and I don't want to hear it because it just doesn't matter. I love her and..." Carl stopped suddenly.

Realizing what he had just said, he straighted up and looked dead at Rick, "She's with me."

Rick smiled slowly.

"That's good, son"

Carl's face was confused, he wasn't expecting that kind of answer from his father. In fact, he wasn't sure what answer to expect but he thought for sure that Rick would object.

Rick stood up and walked over to Carl, putting his hand on his shoulder. It was now all clear to Rick. Why Carl would defend Enid in such a manner and why he was so protective of her, even his explanation of "everything else" made sense. Rick smiled, "I'm glad that you've found someone your own age who you can be close to. Just be good to her and be safe."

Carl nodded and cocked his head to the side, "Um, safe?"

Rick hesitated and said, "Yeah, um. You know there is something that I've been meaning to talk to you about"

Catching on quickly, Carl's face became flushed and he held out his hands, shaking them. "No, Dad. You don't have to. I, well, I know."

Rick was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. Um, Remember the internet?" Carl's eyes shifted and darted. He could feel his face turning redder and redder as he added, "And cable TV...'

Rick let out a chuckle. "Well, there's more to it than that."

"Dad, please", "I've got the basics down", Carl swallowed hard, wishing so much that this conversation would end.

Rick nodded and took a few steps to the bedroom door, with a teasing smile, he said, "Do you know about using protection?"

Carl gasped in horror, "No, no, dad! I'm good, thank you!" he ran over and pushed his dad out, closing the door after him.

He turned and leaned on the door, letting out a chuckle and shaking his head.

Rick stood on the other side of the door, his hand resting on the handle, his teasing smile slowly fading.

"Everything okay?"

Rick looked up to see Carol walking down the hall.

"Oh, yeah."

"Hey, Carol?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that kid's growing up?"

"He _is_ grown up, Rick"

"Yeah, he is."

"You sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Everything's good."


End file.
